Law Drop-Out
by CrazieAuthor
Summary: It's a well known fact that Dan decided to no longer pursue law as a career, and that's great, he wouldn't be the adorable dweeb we all know and love if he didn't. But how did it happen, how did he feel, in this breif one chaptered two-section story it's explained what happened and how Dan felt about being a collete drop-out.


Frustration flared in his chest words floating around and not making any sense. Legal terms, and liability issues mixing up in his skull shaking and clumping together. The amount he needed to study was ridiculous, and the test was tomorrow?! How was he going to remember any of this?

It didn't help that his roommate/ boyfriend was playing Skyrim having so much fun feet away from him. The frustration continued to build as he struggled to read, and his supposed boyfriend had so much fun a few feet away.

Dan looked at the time, it was seven, it was getting too late, he needed to wrap up this studying with a solid understanding before going to bed at a decent time so he could get some sleep. But why was he even doing this? Why was he studying law any more, when he hated it so much, but he couldn't just drop out either, if he dropped out he was a failure. Everyone by default would look at him and wonder why he couldn't just pass Uni like the rest of them.

The clashing noises of a battle against bandits rang in his ears, Dan looked at the screen, there was an intense battle with bandits and a dragon, that looked so fun. He looked at Phil, he was so happy, so carefree, he passed Uni and made it so he could play video games as late as he pleased. Anger and resentment boiled in Dan, how was it fair? Why should he struggle when he tried so hard with something he hated anyways and Phil just got to do what he loved and pass.

Dan looked at his papers again his vision swimming with anger; he tried to at least absorb one more paragraph. But why should he continue Law if he'd just fail, if he actually flunked wouldn't people scoff at him more? Thoughts kept coming and assaulting him, he could pass, if he wasn't such and idiot.

Vaguely he heard Phil call his name from a distance but he was too far to hear him, hands shaking he tried to follow the word with his finger to read it better.

Dan heard Phil ask him if he was okay. Okay? How could he be okay? Him being such the massive failure where flunking law, or dropping out were all he could do. Phil asked him again if he was alright and something in Dan snapped.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted flipping the table his eyes stinging from held back tears.

"Dan?" Phil said quietly.

" I HATE LAW I CAN'T DO THIS ANY MORE! NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE!" Dan shouted the neighbors could probably hear him but what did it matter, they'd find out anyways.

"Then just drop out Dan," Phil told him gently like it was such a simple thing to do.

"Drop out?!" Dan yelled although this time quieter," I can't just drop out. I-If I drop out, than I-I fail, a-and," Dan sputtered unsure how to word what he was thinking without sounding like a whiny child. "I-I can't do this anymore," he said sinking to the floor tugging his hair.

"Dan," Phil said getting closer to him and wrapping his arms around him," you don't have to take law if you don't want to. No one will care if you drop out, I know I won't if you do," Phil said pulling Dan in closer.

"But-"

"Shhhh," Phil said tracing swirls on Dan's back," it's okay. Listen if you don't know yet, than take a gap year, okay? Just don't take the test yet and when the next one comes around then see if you want to drop out or not."

The way Phil said it was so simple, a gap year. Dazed Dan registered Phil rocking him a bit side to side while rubbing his back.

"Okay," he said after a while.

"Okay what?" Phil asked confused.

"I'll take a gap year," Dan said," thank you," he added hugging Phil.

"Hey what are boyfriends for," he said kissing Dan on the top of his head," C'mon, I think you deserve Ice-cream, cuddles, and a buffy marathon.

"Okay," Dan smiled weakly.

The two got up and moved to the kitchen, Phil grabbed their half full carton of ice cream and Dan grabbed two spoons, they added a bit of whipped cream and some cherries and moved to the living room. Dan sat down and got the blanket while Phil popped the DVD in the player. Phil sat down next to Dan and they snuggled up in the blanket watching the show late into the night.

When they woke up the next morning it was with back pain, and guilty relief (on Dan's part) but they didn't regret it one bit.

Almost one year later:

There was a week left, a week left for Dan to decide. Phil kept reassuring him it be okay, and he felt like his YouTube career was worth investing in at this point, but something about it still bothered him, he'd be a drop out, and basically a failure. Phil didn't deserve to be with a failure, he deserved better than Dan.

And what about his subscribers, sure some would find it relatable, but others would judge him. They'd call him stupid for needing to back out.

"Dan?" Phil said knocking on his door," are you okay?" that had become a frequently asked question in the past couple weeks. Anytime Dan locked himself up in his room, or was lost in thought about what he should do Phil would come over and ask him if he was alright.

Dan turned around and faced Phil, he shrugged," I dunno I guess, I just," he faltered," I just don't want to be a failure."

"Dan," Phil said entering the room and sitting on his bed," you're not a failure, and you never will be, dropping out won't change that, it just wasn't the right choose for you that's all, that's okay."

Dan didn't respond, he found it hard to believe that Phil was real sometimes. How could someone care for him so much despite how much of a fail he was, an idiot he was, and how annoying he was. Dan was sure that he was getting annoying at this point with how much he kept panicking about the law thing.

"Besides you have YouTube now, and the radio show is showing interest in you again," Phil said reassuringly when Dan didn't respond

"Us," Dan corrected, he didn't need to point out that it was just to get to Phil though, that Phil was the success they wanted and Dan was just the strings attached.

"But you're included in that, and they want us because of who we are individually and how our chemistry together is, not because you can't get one without the other," Phil said somehow knowing what Dan was thinking.

"I guess," Dan said reluctantly.

"And besides, I'll always love you regardless," Phil said.

Dan looked up at Phil in shock, in the time they'd been dating, neither of them had said they loved each other yet, they'd edged on the subject but had always avoided it. Dan loved Phil of course but he'd always been afraid it was too soon, now he didn't feel that way.

"I love you too," Dan said. "You really think dropping out isn't a fail?"

"Of course not," Phil said smiling.

"Okay, I'll call them in morning let them now I'm not going to take the courses anymore," Dan said this time confident that this is what he wanted.

"That's great Dan, I'm really proud of you. You made a tough decision today," Phil kissed him on the cheek.

And Dan did feel proud; for once he was sure of his decision. He knew it was the right thing to do, he just wished he'd realized sooner.


End file.
